What Are Friends For?
by Naners91
Summary: Dave Karofsky feels the effects of Karma, and Kurt tries to help like he promised.


_**Title:**_ What Are Friends For?

_**Summary:**_ Dave feels the effects of Karma, and Kurt tries to help like he promised.

_**Word count:**_1,367

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Glee

"Hey, Dave. How've you been since we last talked?" Kurt said, looking across the bistro table at his former tormentor.

"Well, school's going a little better. I think they've gotten over the novelty of me being outed. I haven't even gotten a hateful post on my Facebook wall for two weeks."

"That's great! Maybe you'll be able to find a kindred spirit at that new school of yours. I mean, they can't be all bad. It was mostly the rest of the hockey team that gave you grief, right?" he asked, taking a sip of his coffee. "Maybe you'll even meet someone…"

"No, Kurt. I….I'm just a hot mess right now, and I don't feel I can trust anyone at that school; not yet, at least. Plus, it wouldn't be fair to them if I _did _start seeing someone; I'm still kinda stuck on you, Kurt. Apparently, I have a _type_; you're it," Dave said, biting his lip.

"Dave, you do know that makes no sense, right? A type is just a general personality. For example, well me, I'm stereotypically gay. Are you trying to tell me you don't know _anyone else_ like that? Before you say anything, yes I realize there aren't any other out guys at your school that you know of. But you must've gone out, you know, to the movies or restaurants or…something, right?"

Dave looked down at his hands, slightly blushing, and shook his head. "Look, I know it's been a few months since, well…ya know….but I just-I can't fucking stand how people are," Dave said, eyes starting to tear up. "I just-I'm so ashamed of myself. Not for being gay, just for doing what I did. Now that I know how ….soul-crushing it can be….I'm so sorry Kurt," finished Dave, trying to get his emotions under control; especially in such a public place like the Lima Bean. Kurt reached out and squeezed his hand reassuringly, sending him a small smile. Dave caressed Kurt's fingers, blushing slightly. "Kurt, if that boyfriend of yours does anything to hurt you, anything at all, let me know." Now it was Kurt's turn to blush, but not only because of the compliment. "Anyway, did I tell I got accepted to Columbia University…."

Kurt sat at the desk in his room, thinking about how miserable Dave looked; he remembered how he felt before he met Blaine. He also felt guilty; Dave looked so sincere when he mentioned Blaine hurting Kurt. _Other way around, Dave._ Sure, his boyfriend forgave him and they got to the real problem, but Kurt couldn't help but feel ashamed about practically cheating with Chandler. _Oh my Gaga, Chandler!_ _He's almost more stereotypically gay than I am. Plus he's adorable._

How could he subtly get them to meet? How could he do it without Dave thinking he was trying to push him into a relationship? And Gaga, how was he gonna do all this without upsetting Blaine?He sighed and thought back to what led to the rift in their relationship to begin with: lack of proper, honest communication.

_I just saw Dave. ~K_

_Oh yeah? And how'd that go? ~ Blaine_

_Ok, I guess. Things at school are going better, but he's still unhappy. I think he's lonely. ~K_

_So basically, he's you from b4 you met me? ~ Blaine_

_Yea; I feel bad for him. He doesn't really get out of his house except for school, so obviously he doesn't know anyone besides us that can really relate to him. ~K_

_Do you think we should introduce us to some of the gay people we know? ~ Blaine_

_That's what I was thinking… ~K_

_Do you want me to see if Sebastian will agree to meet up with him? ~ Blaine_

_Only if I can do the same with Chandler ~K_

…_._

_Come on Blaine, we've gotten past this right? I told you, I'm not gonna flirt with him anymore. Now that I know the problem, I will the rest of my life trying to make up for it. Please! Just let me try to help Dave. ~K_

_Fine. ~ Blaine_

_Thank you thank you thank you! ~K_

_Don't mention it, babe. ~ Blaine_

_Hey! ~K_

_Hey Kurt : ) I thought you said you couldn't talk to me anymore? ~CB_

_Actually, I kinda got permission. Could I ask a favor? ~K_

_Of course! What is it? ~CB_

_Well I have this friend, and he kinda got outed a few months back. Anyway, he doesn't really have any other out n proud friends so I was wondering if you'd like to meet him? ~K_

_Sure! I'd love to. ~CB_

_Great : ) ~K_

_So did you talk to Smythe? ~K_

_Yea. He said he's free all week after 4:30. ~ Blaine_

_Thank you for helping me with this. I love you ~K_

_Love you too, Kurt : ) ~ Blaine_

Kurt smiled. Yea, this should be a nice fit, even if nothing but friendship came of it. Now he just had to set up a coffee date with Dave so Chandler and Sebastian could bump into them. Playing matchmaker was so fun sometimes!

"Hey Dave!"

"Hey Kurt, Blaine. How are you guys?"

"Good, good," Kurt said, as Blaine went to place their orders and discreetly text Chandler and Sebastian. "Mostly I've just been working on perfecting my NYADA audition. I really wanna go onto Broadway, ant with that under my belt, I'm a shoe-in."

"I'm sure even without it you're a shoe-in, Kurt," said Dave, smiling broadly then sipping from his coffee.

Blaine sat at their table, handing Kurt his non-fat mocha. They talked for a few minutes about Glee club, Dave's hockey team and current NFL stats until Kurt caught sight of two familiar faces. "Chandler! Sebastian! What are you guys doing here?"asked Kurt, smiling conspiratorially at his boyfriend.

"Oh, you know, just stopping by for a little break between practice. I finally decided on a song for my audition!" Chandler sat in the seat next to Dave. "I'm gonna sing 'On My Own'….I'm quite excited about it! I can't believe I didn't think of it before. I was _born_ to sing that song! Oh my gosh, I'm so rude! Hi my name's Chandler," he said, offering his hand to Dave. Sebastian stood, looking amused and walked to the counter to order two Soy vanilla latte's.

"Hi, I'm Dave…Dave Karofsky. So, that song's in your vocal range? I'm pretty impressed. "

"Thank you!"

About an hour later, Kurt and Blaine said they were meeting Finn and Rachel at Breadstix. "I'm sorry. But I'll see you next week, ok Dave?"

"Yeah, thanks Kurt. See ya around Blaine."

"Bye." Blaine and Kurt walked to Blaine's brand new Lincoln MKZ, hand in hand, smiling broadly at each other.

"I think I'm gonna head out too. My grandparents are coming into town for my sister's wedding tonight and my mom would probably kill me if I'm not there," said Sebastian, smirking slightly.

"Alright. I guess I'll call you sometime next week if you still wanna see that new Vin Diesel movie? Bye Sebastian," called Dave, waving. He turned back to Chandler, who was now on his third latte. _As if he isn't enough of a spitball without all that caffeine, _Dave thought with a grin on his face.

"Well, I guess it is getting pretty late. I should probably get home in time for dinner. Umm, it was really nice meeting you Dave. Can I see your phone?"

Dave hesitated for about a second, slightly confused, but handed his phone to Chandler.

"Anyway, call or text me sometime. Maybe we can hang out. You know, there's a showing of _Rent_ at the Revival Theater…ya know, if you're into that kinda thing," Chandler mumbled, looking at his feet and blushing.

"Yea, sure, Chandler. I'll call you tomorrow. I should know by then if I'm free," said Dave, sending a smile down at the blond.

"Great! I'll talk to you then!"

As Dave walked to his truck, he couldn't help the huge, goofy grin adorning his face.

_Thanks for setting that meeting up tonight. –Karofsky_

_I assure you I have no idea what you're talking about ;) ~K_

There you have it. Reviews are love!


End file.
